We have previously described a form of electronic book in our earlier applications PCT/GB2006/050235 and GB 0702347.6, hereby incorporated by reference.
Background prior art relating to electronic document reading devices can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,124,851, US2004/0201633, US2006/0133664, US2006/0125802, US2006/0139308, US2006/0077190, US2005/0260551, U.S. Pat. No. 6,124,851, U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,306, US2005/0151742, and US2006/0119615. Examples of electronic document reading devices are the Iliad Ilex®, the Amazon Kindle® and the Sony® Reader. Further background prior art can be found in: US2007/0028086, US2007/0115258, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,058,829.
An electronic document reading device with a non-volatile, in particular electrophoretic display can potentially offer reduced power consumption since power may be removed from the display whilst retaining a displayed image of a page or the like. However there remains a need to reduce the overall power consumption of such a device.